We All Scream for Ice Cream
by The Impossible Daughter
Summary: "So, how long are you planing on playing the stalker card before you ask him out?" She asked. A heavy blush spread across the teen before he shook his head furiously. "I am not stalking!" He yelled. (Solangelo)


"Stop staring."

Nico jerked up so fast, he banged his head against the top of the booth. He cursed in Italian earning him a slap across the head from Reyna.

"Language." She scolded

Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew if he did he'd just get another slap. Reyna was like his big sister and always made sure he maintained a proper attitude in pretty much everything. She helped get him his job since she was the manager. They worked at a little ice cream shop right off the boardwalk to the beach.

"So, how long are you planing on playing the stalker card before you ask him out?" She asked

A heavy blush spread across the teen before he shook his head furiously.

"I am not stalking!" He yelled

A jogger have him strange look but luckily it seemed no one else had heard his outburst.

"Sure you aren't." Reyna shrugged

"Still doesn't answer my question though." She smirked

Nico swallowed hard. He looked out of the corner of his eye towards the waves. Tall, tan, and handsome was trudging out of the water with his surfboard tucked under his arm as he ran his fingers through his golden hair. Blue eyes made contact with him for a second and he smiled. The raven haired teen looked away instantly.

"Feel free to answer me whenever you want." Reyna's smirk had gotten substantially bigger, apparently she had seen the exchange between the boys.

"I don't even know his name." Nico retorted.

"Then ask." She ran her hand over her braid.

With a sigh she continued, "I think he'd be good for you Nico. Don't you get lonely?"

He scoffed, "Look who's talking Ms. Hasn't-Dated-Anyone-Since-Ever."

Suddenly a family of five came up to them. Nico scooped up the ice cream and handed it to the kids while Reyna worked the register. After they left Reyna sighed.

"It's different for me, I simply haven't found anyone suitable." She twirled the bottom of her braid on her finger.

"Really?" Nico crossed his arms, "What about that Latino guy that surfs with McHotty?"

Reyna eyes widened for just a second before falling back into her usual monotone look. If he hadn't known her for so long he would've missed it.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure you don't." Nico wore a smug expressions

"I don't."

"Maybe I should tell Jason and Piper about your development."

"Nico."

"I'm sure they would love to write some fanfiction about your guys."

"Stop."

He probably should've but this was the rare occasion when he actually caught Reyna off guard and he was not giving it up.

He tapped his chin, "Pretty positive I can convince Jason to write some smut."

If she was a cartoon, there would've been fire glowing behind her and smoke coming out of her ears. But before she could use the scooper to take out his eyes Latino guy and McHotty walked up to their stand dripping wet. Reyna cursed under her breath in Spanish. Before Nico could condemn her for her foul language, the curly haired guy did.

"Now that's no language for a lady." He said playfully

He leaned across the counter with a goofy grin on his face. His coffee colored curls were slightly sticking to his forehead from the dampness. He was tanner than McHotty, almost brownish. He was muscular, probably from all his years in the waves, but was on the leaner side.

"Get your wet forearms off my counter." Reyna gritted

Anyone else would've thought she was pissed, but Nico saw right through her facade.

"Come on Reina don't be like that." He leaned into the marble even more.

He didn't catch the rest of the conversation cause suddenly McHotty said, "Sorry about him. Again." While scratching behind his head.

That gave Nico a perfect view of his flexing bicep and tricep and chest and _oh gods_.

"So um..." He couldn't event make a coherent word, pathetic.

"Oh yeah, I'm Will by the way." He extended his hand towards Nico.

As he clasped his hand in his own, he noticed how warm it was despite the slight breeze blowing through.

"And the guy attempting to court your friend is Leo." Will said still holding Nico's hand.

"I'm Nico." _No stuttering, that's good._ He thought.

Will laughed, "I know, I can read."

It took all of his self-control not to face palm and run into the back freezer an hide for the rest of his shift. Of course he knew his name. He could read it on his name tag. Which he was wearing.

"Of course you can." Nico muttered

"I'll have..." He stared up at the menu even though he would order the same thing he always did, "a Sunny Sundae please."

That smile he wore could make a glacier melt in .08 seconds.

"Sure." Nico grabbed a cup and filled it with a scoop of vanilla, banana, lemon, and tart. He then took a banana, cut it in half and placed a half on each side of the cup and drizzled caramel over the top.

"One Sunny Sundae." The raven haired teen said as he handed Will his ice cream.

"Thanks." He smiled again and took the creamy delight.

"You want anything else?" Nico asked.

It was part of the routine. He'd ask if that was all. He'd yell at his friend and ask him if he wanted anything. He'd order. They'd pay. They'd leave. And the process would repeat the next day.

"Actually," he started, "there's gonna be a bone fire here later tonight. You should come."

Nico froze.

Was...was he asking him out?

"Yeah, you should come." He repeated, "You should come with me."

At this point, Will's face was covered in a slight blush and was avoiding eye contact.

"What time?" The Italian asked.

Will's gaze snapped back to him.

"Really? You'll come?" The hopefulness in his voice was almost heartbreaking.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." Nico looked down trying to avoid his eyes

Suddenly a napkin slid per to him. He looked up to see the surfer with a large grin on his face.

"Call me. I'll pick you up." He winked causing a light blush to spread across Nico's face.

"You know," Will said as he leaned on the counter with a mischievous smile, "I really like it when you blush."

_For the love of Hades. _

His blush went from light to heavy. He tried to bury his face in his hands but to no avail. Will had already seen it. He laughed leaned over the counter even more.

"Make sure to bring your trunks. We're gonna get real wet."

Nico could see it now. This boy was going to be the death of him.

**A/N **

**Because I'm Solangelo trash.**


End file.
